


You are a what...?

by Kagaminelenny



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Beautiful, M/M, The power of strains, Werelion, Werewolf, poor muna and yata, the possibilities are endless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagaminelenny/pseuds/Kagaminelenny
Summary: In which a strain attacks Fushimi and Suoh, leaving Munakata and Yata with their half animal, half human boyfriends.





	1. Strain attack!

**Author's Note:**

> I have recently come across this wonderful thing called writing prompts and the ideas just went crazy from there. Here's one of the products.

The sun beat down relentlessly on Suoh, who was slowly trudging his way back to the apartment that he and Munakata shared. It was just after lunch, which happened to be the hottest time of the day, making Suoh particularly lethargic, more so than usual, considering yesterday’s party.

It was someone’s anniversary yesterday, for who, Suoh didn’t remember, for what, Suoh didn’t remember that either. All that mattered to him was that Kusanagi and Yata cooked up a feast, and there was a lot of meat dishes. That he clearly remembered. The delicious moist pieces of steak, the perfectly charred pieces of pork belly and chicken… Definitely remembered those.

After the feast, the boys were rowdy as usual, chatting away excitedly, congratulating whoever they were celebrating for and when the alcohol came in, their energy shot through the roof. It became clear that Suoh wasn’t going to be able to sleep peacefully that night and ended up nodding off for brief periods of time before shaken awake to join whatever game they were playing. Only when the Sun came in the morning, then did the boys finally crash, finally giving Suoh some peace and quiet. He took a quick lunch before finally leaving the bar which led to the current situation, where Suoh was beyond his usual level of exhaustion and was intent on getting back into his bed and crashing for a good twelve hours.

When Suoh finally reached the apartment building, the cooler interior greeted him with a light breeze, bringing relief to his sweating and overheated body. He routinely headed to his apartment room, barely registering anything, like that mischievous teenager boy standing suspiciously at the end of the corridor. As Suoh unlocked the door, the boy dashed towards him, giving him the lightest tap to his shoulder before disappearing down the stairs.

However, Suoh didn’t have any energy to react to the boy or the crimson shiny smoke that surrounded him or that he was now standing on four large, furry paws. He padded heavily into the apartment and straight into the dark bedroom where a King-Sized bed was waiting for him. He unceremoniously plopped himself down into the soft and refreshing sheets, letting out a lazy yawn before knocking out, his tail curling around his body.

* * *

 

While the Slate has been destroyed, Scepter 4’s work never ended. Despite the King’s and clansmen’s aura having faded together with its source, the abilities of strain did not seem to have been affected as strongly, with them still having troubling skills to cause havoc in the city.

This was one of those days, where an urgent report has been filed in into the headquarters, where a strain has been wrecking chaos in the city, turning human beings into animals. The culprit was a relatively young man, most likely still a student in high school, with a cheerful and playful exterior. While it wasn’t too high of a concern, Munakata was intrigued by the Strain’s power and decided to tag along with the team sent out to capture him. Fushimi, who was in charge of this particular chase, grumbled under his breath, that if Captain has that much free time on his hands for a field trip, he could have stayed in his office and finish up the paperwork waiting for him, to which Munakata gave a sparkling smile to. Fushimi clicked his tongue and looked away. He never liked that look that his captain gave him, he just didn’t know how to react to it.

They soon caught sight of the strain, running through the streets, where multi-coloured smoke trailed after him. Once the smoke cleared, every variety of animal could be seen, like koalas, bears, turtles, giraffes, hawks and more. Thankfully, the animals still retained their sense of humanity, if not it would have been chaotic to stop the predators from attacking the preys.

The team quickly evacuated from the van, choosing to chase after the perpetrator on foot. Fushimi, having memorised every cranny and nook of Shizume City, quickly barked out orders, sending his troops in separate groups to round up the culprit, intending to trap him.

Munakata merely sat in the van, observing serenely the chaotic scene and sipped his tea. How did he have time to prepare his tea and bring it along, no one knew and remained a Scepter 4 mystery.

Fushimi released another annoyed click at his superior before dashing off, intent on catching the strain and returning to his desk. There was a stack of reports waiting for him and he was keen on finishing earlier than usual today since he had made plans with Yata.

After the incident with Jungle, the pair have been gradually warming up to one another again, though Yata had to put in a hefty amount of effort to drag the stubborn and workaholic Fushimi out to meet him. Furthermore, just the other day, when they were sharing a warm and homemade dinner courtesy of Yata in their old apartment, Yata had accidentally let slip that he still had romantic feelings for Fushimi, to which made both the boys blush furiously.

Yata was stammering, desperate to take back his words and looked like he was about to combust on the spot. Even so, he didn’t move an inch where he sat, glancing nervously to gauge Fushimi’s reaction.

Fushimi was initially taken aback by the confession and shocked by the mere miracle that his feelings were reciprocated. He had honestly thought that Yata wouldn’t have liked him in that manner, considering his blushing state whenever he spoke to girls and it just never occurred to Fushimi that not only would Yata would swing that way, but to like _him_ of all people.

Fushimi knew he wasn’t going to win any awards with that personality of his, but still, the confession still made demure delight and happiness swell within his chest. He had muttered out shyly afterwards, loud enough over Yata’s stutters, that he had felt the same way, leaving Yata stunned before he was tackled by a hug from an overexcited but still blushing Yata.

That day after, he was considerably less _grumpy_ than usual and snapped less, which left most of the team shocked, like _is Fushimi-san…happy?_ Munakata had congratulated him out of the blue, when they passed by one another in an empty corridor, leaving Fushimi not only annoyed by _how did Captain find out this time_ but also meek, quickly turning on his heels and leaving with his slightly red ears and a beaming Captain.

As Fushimi lost himself slightly in his thoughts, he made a turn and crashed into another, not at all noticing that someone was dashing out from the alley he was about to turn into. Fushimi let out an indignant sound as he burst into a cobalt-blue sparkling smoke. He instinctively threw out commands, as usual, only to find out that his voice came out in _literal_ barks.

Thankfully, the teams he had sent out managed to successfully carry out his plan anyway and caught the strain. When the smoke finally clear, it revealed a raven coloured wolf that flashed a dark blue when its sleek fur was caught in the sunlight. There were clothes scattered around the wolf, with knives peeking out between the cloth and a large Scepter 4 sword at the side. The wolf looked extremely sullen and there was a pair of spectacles that rested upon its snout that was askew and was way too wide for the wolf’s slender head.

Having impeccable timing like always, Munakata was at the scene of the capture and his eyes gleamed with amusement and curiosity as they met Fushimi’s crystal blue eyes.

“Oya? Fushimi-kun?”

A chorus of surprised “Fushimi-san?!” erupted from the team, causing Fushimi to use his front two paws to push his now oversensitive ears down against his head in a weak attempt to protect his hearing, letting out a pathetic whine.

Though the team was charmed by Fushimi’s adorable appearance and sounds, they knew that if they didn’t capture and interrogate the strain soon, Fushimi was going to be extremely unhappy. An unhappy Fushimi in wolf form would probably equate to even scarier and ear-piercing barks and sharp nips.

The strain when properly captured and handcuffed to be brought back to Scepter 4, his ability immediately was cancelled out by the cuffs, resulting in numerous poofs of smoke occurring along the streets where the animals were now changed back to their original forms. However, the strain didn’t warn them in time that when the animals changed back, the people would be as bare as the day they were born, resulting in chaos and screams as the affected people quickly grabbed their clothes and found a secluded corner to save their dignity.

As the squad observed the crowds, they quickly turned back to peek at their third in command, expecting to see smoke and possibly a naked Fushimi, but to their surprise, a black wolf stared right back at them, with no signs of changing back at all.

As a result, they turned back to the Strain, demanding silent an answer with their puzzled gaze.

“I’m not sure why he didn’t change back but maybe it’s because he was previously a clansman? When you cuffed me, my ability was released without my control, but it seems that my ability turns out to be quite compatible with him and refuse to dissipate from his body?”

“Then how are we supposed to get Fushimi-san back?!”

“Hey, chill man. I can kinda feel my ability returning to me, just at…a much slower rate compared to the other people. I think he will eventually change back but I can’t tell you when.”

When Fushimi heard what the Strain had so nonchalantly said, he couldn’t help but slap a paw over his eyes in irritation with a rumbling growl escaping from his throat while Munakata continued standing by the sidelines, extremely entertained and amused with the current situation.

They soon headed back to Tsubaki-mon, deciding that there was no longer anything that they could do in the streets and brought the strain back, together with a sulky wolf and a beaming Captain.

First and foremost, with their third-in-command being a wolf _and_ not knowing when he was going to change back _and_ being unable to communicate with him, they had decided that they would have to settle his long-term accommodation for him. Knowing Fushimi and his tendency to neglect his health, it was almost certain that Fushimi was going to have trouble keeping himself alive and as such, they contacted Yata Misaki, HOMRA’s vanguard and the person who probably would know how to take care of his wellbeing the best.

When Yata received a call from Scepter 4, he was apprehensive before he reluctantly picked up the call, in the case when Saruhiko could possibly be in trouble. With a curt greeting and a brief message telling him to head to Scepter 4’s headquarters to pick Fushimi up with no other information before hanging up, Yata frowned at his phone, wondering what on earth did that stupid monkey do this time.

When he showed up at Tsubaki-mon, Yata was still intimidated by its grandeur and size, concluding that he would probably never get used to this place no matter how many times he dropped by. He was soon greeted by Akiyama, one of the team members who he got on relatively well with due to his calm demeanour that allowed for most people to get along with him easily. When he entered the office, the black wolf with a downwards tilt of his mouth caught him immediate attention, reminding immediately and distinctly of Saruhiko. Munakata, someone that still creeped Yata out with his shining smiles, greeted him politely before introducing him to the wolf who _was_  indeed Saruhiko who was affected by a Strain.

Yata took a while to process the information in his mind before an amused huff escaped his tightly sealed lips.

“Pfft.”

The wolf sharply turned his azure eyes towards Yata who could barely hold back his laughter, and his frown turned even more prominently when Yata gave up holding back and burst out in hearty laughter. Fushimi, clearly not as amused as the Captain next to him or Yata who was even tearing up slightly from excessive laughing, pounced on Yata, pleased that even as a wolf, Misaki was still short enough for him to push down. Yata let out a surprised yelp as he fell on the wall and was faced with a scowling, unhappy wolf.

He just good-naturedly rubbed the top of Fushimi’s head between his pointy ears while smiling away, ruffling up the soft fur and completely unafraid of the razor-sharp canine teeth in his face. Fushimi, though not pleased in any way, still couldn’t help but give in to the comforting rubs on his head, relaxing his muscles unintentionally and his tail swayed leisurely back and forth. By then he was sitting on Yata’s chest, nuzzling into Yata's hand with the end of tail sweeping across Yata’s thighs. The rest of the team looked on, amused by how affectionate Fushimi could be and glad that their third in command did indeed have some form of happiness in his life.

Scepter 4 had, fortunately, provided a large enough cage for Fushimi to be carried in for Yata to transport him back to his apartment, which had Fushimi in an irritable mood once again as he was gently coaxed by Yata into the possibly claustrophobic inducing cage.

* * *

 

Munakata was content with how the day had turned out and was still mildly entertained by today’s turn of events. With strains, they could either be a form of headache or amusement depending on how dangerous their abilities were and how malicious their intent was. Thankfully, the strain captured today was just a playful student who was bored and decided to go all out in the streets filled with busy people. Apparently seeing busy adults panic like little children was a form of enjoyment to him.

Once he was satisfied with what he had finished for today, Munakata packed up and headed back to the apartment he shared with Suoh, greeting his subordinates a good job done today as well as a good night as he left the building.

When he arrived back at the apartment block, the moment he stepped out of the lift and into the corridor, what immediately caught his attention was the pile of clothes outside their apartment. Upon closer inspection, he recognised the ripped clothes as the clothes Suoh always wore and had multiple copies of, a shredded white cotton shirt, his black and torn jeans, sneakers and his favourite fur jacket divided in half.

The gears churned swiftly within Munakata’s head, quickly linking today’s event with the familiar situation he observed right at his doorstep. He sighed tiredly when he thought with what he possibly had to deal with and wonder if the amusement he felt at Fushimi was now biting him back as karma.

He gathered up the clothes in his arms, it was unsightly to leave them outside the door after all, and headed into the dark but otherwise almost silent apartment. When he paid extremely close attention, he could make out a light snore that could be likened to a gentle deep rumble. He made his way across the empty living room and seeing that his lover wasn’t present, he headed straight to the bedroom, where he usually would expect to find Suoh lazing the day away. However, when he opened the door, he couldn’t confidently say that he was entirely prepared to find a snoozing lion on their bed.

The lion wasn’t small like Fushimi, he was an adult-sized lion, who easily took up the entire bed and could probably easily take out even a tall man like Munakata. When the door had open, Suoh’s curved ears slowly flickered up, before one of his eyes lazily opened, revealing bright golden orbs gleaming in the darkness. Munakata let out another sigh, feeling a headache coming on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my estimation, there's probably going to be three to four chapters, where two will be focusing on the over, one for Mikorei and one for Sarumi!  
> I know I should be writing the next chapter for my other story, buttttt I needed to get this off my chest sooo :<


	2. Chapter 2 (Sarumi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's about Sarumi, and what happened right away when Yata brought wolf!Fushimi back to the apartment. Due to the timeline, this would come first before Mikorei, as I plan to start the morning after with Mikorei, since the last chapter ended with Munakata arriving back late at night. Enjoy the story, as always!

When Yata and Fushimi arrived back at their old apartment that Yata refused to move out of, once the cage was set on the floor and opened, Fushimi dashed out, shook his fur briefly and did a languid stretch in the spacious living area. Thankfully, the setup of the apartment hasn’t changed much, with the exception of having more of Yata’s belonging being scattered around the apartment, but other than that, the apartment was still relatively bare.

Despite Yata’s strength, it wasn’t easy carrying an adult-sized wolf around in a cage, so Yata had decided to bring Fushimi back to the apartment first, before heading to a nearby grocery store to pick up supplies for their dinner. Though Fushimi’s size most definitely suggested that he was a fully grown adult wolf, Yata had the sneaky suspicion that he probably weighed less than what was considered ‘healthy’ for his size, when taking into account his human counterpart.

Fortunately, Yata had yet to buy anything of the ingredients he had planned to cook up their dinner, meaning he could just increase the amount he was buying, which in turn, ensured that he could keep Fushimi well fed, as long as he stayed in Yata's apartment. As he mentally ran through what he needed to buy, his eyes fell on the now wandering wolf, staring and sniffing around the apartment, exploring and taking in new discoveries his newly acquired and heightened senses.

 _Definitely more meat._ Yata was going to make sure that his boyfriend was going to be well fed, wolf or human.

“Saru?”

The wolf’s midnight ears perked up at the sound of his name, before turning and looking inquisitively at Yata.

 “Uh. What do wolves eat?”

The wolf’s eyelids immediately furrowed in response to Yata’s question, almost as though asking “Really?”.

“Hey! I don’t know what y’all eat.”

A delicate paw slapped over Fushimi’s azure eyes and the wolf shook his head in disapproval, before letting out a sigh. Spotting Yata’s PDA on the _kotatsu_ table, Fushimi pawed lightly at it, hoping that Yata would get the message to unlock his phone. Yata stared blankly initially, trying to understand what Fushimi was getting at, before gingerly picking up his PDA and unlocking it, keeping his uncertain eyes trained on Fushimi.

As soon as the sound indicating that his PDA was unlocked binged in the room, Fushimi stealthily used his snout to knock the PDA out of Yata’s hands, before quickly heading to his target on the floor. Yata let out an indignant sound at his PDA being flipped out of his hand, before he noticed that Fushimi was struggling while pawing away at his screen, tapping insistently at the ‘note’ application on his home screen.

Immediately realising what Fushimi was doing, he grabbed his laptop that was hidden underneath his blankets, that was out of Fushimi’s sight, off his bed before making his way back while turning it on. The sound of the laptop waking up immediately caught Fushimi’s attention, and the wolf abandoned his attempts with the PDA and trotted over to Yata, who was now sited on the floor, with the laptop booting up in his lap. As soon as the laptop was ready, Yata searched for the ‘notepad’ application, opened it and set the laptop down on the floor, in front of the now sitting Fushimi. Fushimi, even as a wolf now, didn’t lose his familiarity with a keyboard. Though he made a few mistakes from his now fluffier and shorter fingers causing him to backspace and take a longer time, the message soon became clear for Yata.

_Though I’m a wolf now, it doesn’t mean I’m suddenly gonna eat raw meat. Just get the usual chicken and pork. Just make sure it's cooked._

Yata stared in amazement at the wolf sitting in front of him, his bushy tail swaying leisurely back and forth, as though in a slight triumph of finally being able to communicate clearly with his human boyfriend.

Yata quickly nodded before ruffling the top of Fushimi’s head, while praises spilt from his lips effortlessly, as though they were back in middle school. As Fushimi’s cool blue eyes met with bright amber ones, Fushimi could only let out a huff before turning away, unable to meet Yata’s eyes. However, before Yata was able to misunderstand, Fushimi nuzzled his nose into Yata’s neck, causing the latter to let out a squeak of surprise, before using his snout to push at Yata towards the direction of the door, as though prompting him to hurry back before the store closes.

Though his black fur hid his blush well, Yata's gut told him that Fushimi had felt embarrassed at Yata’s honest praises and turned away in embarrassment but shyly rubbed back against him to assure him that he wasn't offended. Yata, who had been with Fushimi for so many years, could easily see the human Fushimi doing similar actions in response, which made a giggle bubble up from his chest. Fushimi was still the same idiot, whether wolf or human.

Before Fushimi could nip at Yata’s shirt to demand what he was laughing about, Yata gently gave another rough but affectionate rub to Fushimi’s head, before declaring happily that he was going to head out and would be back soon. After sending Yata off, Fushimi was left sitting at the doorway, hearing Yata’s fading footstep, before he finally stood up and went back to his snooping in Yata’s apartment.

* * *

 

True to his promise, Yata soon came back, with a couple of large, white and fully filled grocery bags. Shouting energetically to announce that he was home, he was met with a set of sky-blue orbs staring back at him, indicating acknowledgement, before they went back to sniffing and exploring. Yata let out a little puff of amusement before setting the heavy bags on the kitchen counter, not missing the unimpressed look that Fushimi had sent Yata’s way when he heard the huff of air escape Yata’s mouth.

Working quickly, dinner was served piping hot on the _kotatsu_ table, with Fushimi now sitting uncharacteristically obedient at the table, eyeing the steam wafting out the fragrant dishes set out. On the account that Fushimi was now a _literal carnivore_ , Yata allowed for Fushimi to escape eating vegetables just for now but made a mental note that when he was back to normal, he was going to make sure that the amount he was going to eat made up for that loss.

Yata used his chopsticks to deftly pick out some cooked pieces of meat and placed them on a plate, setting them on the table in front of Fushimi. The table was low enough for Fushimi to place both his front paws on either side of the plate and allowed for him to eat while facing Yata, almost as though they were having dinner with one another as usual, even if one of them was now a wolf.

Nudging the steaming meat on his plate, Fushimi quickly retreated his sensitive snout, not quite expecting to be as affected by the heat, his paws protectively covering his snout while his tongue slipped out to lick away the sauce together with the heat on his nose. Unconsciously, his ears drooped down by the side of his head, as he sulkily waited for the meat to be cool enough to be chomped on. As Yata watched on as Fushimi bore holes into the meat, as though willing the meat to cool fast, he felt endearment and fondness build up in his chest, and a wide grin quickly overtook his face as he ate, enjoying the scene in front of him.

When deemed cool enough to eat, Fushimi snapped his sharp teeth around the tender meat and flicked it inwards, gobbling it up. He repeated the action for each piece of meat, swiftly clearing his plate. Yata, by then had picked aside a couple more pieces of meat, to allow for them to cool off first, and picked them up and dropped them on Fushimi’s plate, encouraging for the wolf to eat more.

By the time Fushimi was done, all that remained was a couple of vegetables that Yata felt too full to eat and empty plates to wash. Satisfied with the amount that Fushimi ate, Yata picked up the bowls and plates and headed to the sink, humming happily along the way. Fushimi had noticed that Yata’s hands were full with the dishwares, leaving a set of used chopsticks on the table. Gently clasping the wooden chopsticks between his teeth and once he was sure that the chopsticks weren’t going to slip out of his grip or break, Fushimi trotted over to the sink, balanced himself on his hind legs and deposited the chopsticks next to the dishes that Yata had set down. Yata beamed at Fushimi before giving out a good-natured ‘thanks!’ and started up the washing. Seeing that he wasn’t able to help out with the precise task of washing and drying, he had tugged the dishcloth away from the kitchen counter with his teeth, careful to not rip through them before walking back to the table and plopping the damp cloth on the slightly dirtied table.

When Yata arrived back at the table, he was greeted with the sight of a black wolf using his front paws, with a look of utmost concentration, trying to wipe the table clean. It was _adorable_ , the things that Fushimi would go to lengths to, sometimes. With a chuckle, he kneeled down next to Fushimi and patted the head between his upright ears, gently thanking him for a job well done, before taking the cloth back to the sink for a wash.

With a full belly and a wolf for a boyfriend, Yata could barely think of anything to do besides watching a movie together, as it was something that they both could do and still spend time with one another, even if they could no longer hold a conversation as usual.

Once Yata had settled into a comfortable position on his stomach on his mattress, Fushimi had followed suit, gently hopping and landing gracefully on the space set aside by Yata, circling a few rounds before finally settling down, with his soft tail curving along the length of his body and his head placed comfortably on his two front paws, staring into the screen.

After sifting through a range of movies on his laptop and a couple of lazy disapproving headshakes from Fushimi, they finally settled on a mystery and action movie, a compromise of both their interests. It was clear that the movie fell nicely between what the two liked, where the action portion caught Yata’s full attention, with his bright eyes focused on the stunts and explosion, while the slow unwinding of the mystery had Fushimi unblinkingly staring at the screen, as though trying to process all the information given and solve the mystery within his head. As the movie progressed, both of them shifted unconsciously, usually to stretch out a sore limb or to readjust into a more comfortable position.

When the movie credits started rolling, Yata who was sitting upright and leaning against the headboard, had his arm over Fushimi’s warm back with Fushimi front legs settled comfortably on Yata’s lap. Simultaneously, both of them let out a loud and tired yawn, clear indications of their fatigue. Shutting off and setting aside his laptop, Yata reluctantly dragged himself out of bed to brush his teeth and when he returned, Fushimi was sitting on the floor by the bed, prompting Yata to head on the bed first with a curt turn of his head, such that Yata would be between the wall and Fushimi. The redhead turned the lights off in the apartment before routinely climbing onto his bed in the darkness, movement smooth and confident, while making sure to set aside some space for Fushimi to climb into. When Fushimi joined him on the bed, Yata had wrapped his arms around Fushimi’s upper-mid-section, nuzzling into the soft fur on Fushimi’s shoulder. Setting his front paws on Yata’s pillow, Fushimi tucked his muzzle into Yata’s hair, breathing in his natural scent and his tail wrapped protectively around Yata’s waist, drawing them close together under the protection of the blanket pulled over them.

* * *

 

When Yata’s watched beeped persistently, announcing the arrival of dawn, Yata bleakly opened his eyes, hesitant to rouse from the deep slumber he had and to leave the warmth and comfort of his bed.

“Hurry and shut your watch.”

Yata had automatically reached out to stop the beeping of the alarm, not fully registering the grumpy and sleepy demand. Remembering that he had a day off, he was prepared to snuggle back into the cocoon of his bed and boyfriend before he suddenly realised. _Wait, Saru can talk?!_

Shooting up and dragging the blanket covering the both of them away, he was greeted with the dark shadow of a bare, but _definitely_ human-shaped, Fushimi who had his lanky arms around his waist and legs tangled within Yata’s own. With cool air striking his skin, Fushimi had grumbled, blindly reaching out with one hand to grab at the blanket, the other arm tightening around Yata’s waist to bring him closer, with the intention of stealing more body warmth from the stunned redhead. However, unconsciously, when Fushimi had tightened his grip around Yata, his still present sharp claws had poked at Yata’s sensitive waist, rising a squeak out of the redhead.

“Saru! Wake up!”

Once snapped out of his stupor, he grabbed his boyfriend’s shoulder, shaking him roughly, jerking the unwilling sleepy man out of dreamland. With the black hair sprayed out of the white pillow, even in the darkness, the two triangular ears were still prominently present and that large and fuzzy spot that was next to Fushimi’s waist was undoubtedly the very same tail that was wrapped around him last night.

Fushimi had let out a groan, burying his face into Yata, causing heat to rise to Yata’s face, but Yata determinedly yanked his boyfriend away from his chest, which finally got one irritated blue orb glaring at him.

“Loud as always, huh, Misaki?”

“Shut up! More importantly, you can speak!”

It was only then that the gears started to churn in Fushimi’s head, and it finally registered in his sleep-muddled brain that he was _somewhat_ human again. Once his boyfriend was sitting up in bed, Yata scurried to on the light in the apartment, momentarily blinding the both of them, and when his eyes got back into focus, his sight was met with a fully naked boyfriend, sitting on his bed, with a pair of furry wolf ears and a tail swishing back and forth agitatedly, staring straight back at him in annoyance.

It was a good few seconds that they spent staring at each other before Yata came to the realisation that Fushimi was _fully_ naked in _his_ bed, with the blanket only hiding him from below the waist, thankfully, that he felt a full blush crawl up his heated face. Fushimi continued to look at Yata, wondering about the sudden change, before a smirk came onto his face.

“ _Ohhh_ , is Misaki _shy_ about me being in _his_ bed _naked_? Or does Misaki secretly have a _fetish_ about the ears and tail? Or is Misaki wondering what’s hidden under the blankets? Here, I could-”

Before Fushimi could finish off that suggestive sentence, Yata, who was bright scarlet by then, had hurried over to his drawer to grab a clean oversized sweater with a pair of boxers and tossed them, with more strength than required, straight into Fushimi’s smug face, effectively shutting him up temporarily.

“Just get into the clothes, you stupid monkey!”

* * *

 

After Fushimi was decently dressed, he rummaged through his set of uniform that he wore yesterday that was, thankfully, handed over to Yata, together with his knives and sword, before retrieving his PDA. While initially having some issues with the touchscreen due to his sharp claws, Fushimi soon adapted and became as efficient as usual, navigating around his PDA easily, typing away noisily as the nails tapped away against the screen in a rapid pitter-patter. He then made a phone call, putting the phone on speaker, seeing as there’s just wasn't any point in trying to hear using his wolf ears and that since Yata was already aware of the situation, there wasn’t anything to hide. As the ringing reverberated through the empty apartment, Fushimi finally met Yata’s questioning gaze and seeing that the ring was taking longer than usual, he shot out a quick reply before turning back his attention to the phone.

“Taking a day off.”

Yata’s face had lit up, ecstatic to have gained a full day to spend with Fushimi, considering that their day offs rarely coincided and with Fushimi’s constant refusal to take day-offs, insisting that he had to work, they rarely had an entire day to spend with one another. Though Yata was fairly certain that Fushimi would have adapted rather quickly back to his desk paperwork, he wasn’t going to question it and just enjoy what he was given. His legs were swinging happily when the Fushimi’s PDA clicked and just as Fushimi had his mouth opened, ready to speak, he was met with an automated message, telling him that the user is currently not available. Fushimi’s eyebrow quirked, letting out a mutter, ‘Captain is busy?’, before swiftly typing away and another call started. This time, the call was quickly picked up and Awashima’s, the second-in-command, stern and professional voice sound out in the quiet apartment room.

“Hello, this is Awashima.”

“Lieutenant, I’m taking an emergency day off.”

“Fushimi? You can talk now? Are you back to normal?”

“Not completely, that’s why I’m taking a day off.”

“You too?” It was a soft, thoughtful murmur, one that Awashima probably did not mean to reveal on the phone, but with the silence in the apartment, the two occupants heard it loud and clear.

“Sorry?”

“Oh, it’s nothing. It’s just that Captain called in earlier as well, requesting the same. Thankfully, today’s schedule isn’t too packed, and it is possible for me to handle. Then, please rest well, Fushimi. See you.”

Fushimi merely let out a casual ‘hmm’ in response, before hanging up the phone.

“The blue king’s taking a day off too?”

“Yeah. No wonder he didn’t pick up earlier. It’s strange though. Captain’s never taken off an emergency day off, like me, before.”

They stared thoughtfully at one another and shrugged simultaneously.

“Wanna sleep in a little more?”

With that, Fushimi joined Yata back in the bed, snuggling back into the warmth and comfort of the bed and his boyfriend, contentedly falling back to sleep while listening to Yata’s rhythmic breathing.


	3. Chapter 3 (Mikorei)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry guysss, there was a lot going on at work, so it left me too tired to write another chapter! However, I finally dug out some time to write this chapter out, so thanks for waiting and as always, enjoy!

When Munakata prepared to head home after such an eventful day, he would never have expected coming back to a lion boyfriend, one that could easily reach his waist on all fours. The aforementioned lion had woken up by then and lazily opened a bleary eye to give a look of acknowledgement to his arrival home before snuggling his face back into soft white pillows that were haphazardly scattered around him.

Munakata rubbed away at his temples, feeling a dull headache starting to build, eyes closing in resignation before letting out a sigh of exasperation. Familiar enough with his boyfriend’s personality, Munakata was able to accurately predict that the lion will most likely spend most of the day lazing around the house, but his callousness and carelessness was going to be an issue when it came to the more fragile items arranged neatly on the shelves, _like his teacups_ , that the lion would have no issue reaching and sweeping with that tail of his.

While lost in thoughts, Suoh had reopened one of his amber orbs, still foggy from sleep, and stared at his lover inquisitively, wondering why he wasn’t going about his usual routine to get changed. While Suoh had intended for a grunt to catch Munakata’s attention, the low, baritone growl that reverberated from his chest startled them both instead. Jolted out of his thought by the unexpected low rumble from the lion lying upon the King size bed, Munakata’s brows furrowed in confusion, wondering what could have made Suoh upset. Instead, all Suoh did was to tilt his head, mane, snout and all, in the direction of the bathroom, hoping that Munakata would be able to catch on and begin his daily routine upon returning home.

As sharp as a dart, Munakata was able to precisely deduce the intention right on the mark, despite Suoh’s inability to speak, and his body moved with purpose and fluidity as he went about his schedule. Watching his lover shuffle about in the same pattern he was used to every day, Suoh finally allowed himself to fully relaxed and sneakily decided that he could probably slip into another nap while Munakata was busy.

By the time Munakata was washed up and ready, Suoh was awake once more, still on the bed on all fours, however, with his head was now lifted, his bright eyes completely cleared of fogginess. Munakata held back a snicker that was about to dart out of his mouth, as he stared at Suoh, who was posed regal and upright, somewhat of an amusing resemblance of the Sphinx. Nevertheless, the huff of air that inevitably escaped drew a frown out of the lion, while Munakata merely smiled back in mirth.

Right on cue, Munakata’s stomach growled, punctual and in time with his daily routine, prompting him to head to the kitchen for the preparation of dinner as he pondered about what Suoh should eat now. From what he recalled from the recent animal documentaries broadcasted on the television just the other day, lions ate raw meat from their hunted preys. Though Suoh was originally human, his physiology now most probably matched that of a lion, leading to the conclusion that raw meat would probably most suitable for his digestive system and nutrition, despite Munakata’s initial repulsion and reluctance to the idea of feeding his lover _raw_ meat.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, due to Suoh’s massive need for meat on a daily basis, their refrigerator was well stocked and packed with meat, taking up nearly half the space in the freezer, leaving barely enough space for other frozen items such as ice cream and frozen fruits. As he took the meat out of the freezer to thaw, he mentally made plans as to what he planned to cook for himself. Entirely focussed on picking out a couple of recipes that he felt the craving for; he didn’t catch the soft padded footsteps that approached him from behind. Only when a heavy warm weight was suddenly pressed upon his shoulders and against his back, then did it jolt him out of his thoughts. Thankful for his fitness, he was barely able to remain standing despite being caught off guard, supporting both his own weight as well as that of the full-grown lion now leaning on to him, locking his arms straight with his palms pressed flat against the marble countertop.

Suoh had entered the kitchen with the want to hug Munakata from the back, an uncharacteristic clingy habit he had developed after discovering how much he enjoyed having Munakata’s slimmer frame fit within his slightly bulkier one. However, with his form limiting his choices, he had ended up settling for lifting his two front legs to prop them over Munakata’s shoulders, using Munakata as support to stand on his hind legs, while snuggling his snout into Munakata’s neck, getting whiffs of the familiar scent that smelled like home and content with the feeling of Munakata’s back right against his chest.

“Suoh. Please extract yourself. You are preventing me from preparing dinner.”

A low grunt greeted him in response, but the weight didn’t lighten up. In fact, Suoh had leaned on him even further, a playful yet rebellious act of defiance, typical of Suoh. With such a response, Munakata could only sigh in defeat, knowing that Suoh wasn’t going to listen to his request, which meant he had to resort to threats.

“Suoh. If you don’t get off this instant, I’m going to cut down the amount of money going into buying meat next month.”

Suoh’s tail froze mid-swing, losing its mischievousness all at once before a huff of disbelief was heard and the solid and strong front legs were reluctantly relieved off his shoulders, allowing for Munakata to return to his initial plans. The lion strolled defeatedly back into the living, before settling down on the floor and resigning to wait for his lover to prepare both their dinners, his ears gently and unhappily folded against his ear and chin rested upon his paws.

With an increased sensitivity in all his senses, Suoh was able to precisely pinpoint what Munakata was doing in the kitchen, merely from the smells and sounds he emitted. Washing the vegetables, chopping the garlic, frying the meat and soon enough, footsteps as Munakata emerged from the kitchen, holding steaming and freshly cooked rice and dishes made for himself. With the meat thawed out just in time as the final dish was plated, it was chopped up into cubes before being placed on a plastic plate, for Munakata feared that Suoh would break his ceramic ones by accident, before positioning it on the coffee table that was low enough for Suoh to eat from.

Though they usually ate at the dining table, Munakata couldn’t bear to be seated and eating alone while his lover ate on the floor, hence, he settled for placing his dishes on the lower coffee table while he sat on the floor with Suoh, with chopsticks in one hand and a bowl of rice in the other.

Munakata automatically turned the television on, planning to catch his nightly news broadcast, though it was slightly too early, so a romance drama was currently playing to fill the living room as background noise. Munakata watched as the typical and predictable scenarios play out, strangely intrigued by how different they seemed to be from a stereotypical couple and wondered offhandedly if he should occasionally spice up the occasion.

While Munakata was lost in the sappy show, Suoh, on the other hand, paid it no attention at all and was staring blankly at the raw meat, unsure of how he should feel about it. Though he was initially turned off by the sight of raw meat, as soon as he caught a whiff of it, his salivary glands came to life unconsciously and his stomach growled, demanding for food. As a result, he pushed down his logical repulsion and gag reflex, gripping a piece with his razor canine before tossing it into his mouth. As soon as the first piece of meat touched his tongue, he was assaulted by how _raw_ it tasted, and quickly and carelessly chomped it before quickly swallowing it down, trying to not focus on the taste. However, he soon got used to it and swiftly munched them down, finally being able to satiate his hunger and soon, he was licking the plate clean. It turns out that to Suoh, meat was still meat after all. Adjacent to the now empty plate, Munakata had also set down another similar plate but with fresh water in it, which Suoh lapped up sloppily, splashing water everywhere, earning a look of annoyance from Munakata who had turned to check up on Suoh.

They passed their dinner in silence partially because, Munakata soon became concentrated on the evening news and, well, Suoh couldn’t exactly _talk_ , so the drone of the news reporter and the sound of slurping from Suoh were all the sounds that filled the otherwise peaceful room, which began lulling Suoh into a half-asleep state with a full belly. The moment was abruptly broken by a cling when Munakata set his ceramic bowl down on the marble coffee table, bringing Suoh to attention and immediately rising to a slight crouch, in preparation to move closer to Munakata. However, before he could even lift a paw, Munakata sharply spoke.

“Suoh, until your teeth are brushed and cleaned, you aren’t getting anywhere near me with that mouth of yours.”

Munakata then curtly stood, gathered the plates up on a nearby tray to wash up and headed promptly to the kitchen. Suoh’s mouth curled downwards unhappily, almost like a pout, his ears that was once perked when Munakata’s bowl was set drooped down on his head in disappointment. Though he couldn’t deny the urge to just lick Munakata and pounce on him, he was also aware of the potential germs that the raw meat could have had, which could have resulted in possibly fatal food poisoning for his human lover, especially since now that both of them no longer had their King auras to protect them.

His steps were heavy and lazy as he headed towards the raised tatami platform, already predicting Munakata’s next movement. After dinner, he liked to have a warm cup of tea, to aid in digestion and as a form of enjoyment. With his mouth in such a current state, Suoh had decided that he would most likely cause more harm than help, so he padded over to the mats and laid down, head on his paws, tail curled along his body. Though his eyes were shut, his ears flickered about in response to Munakata’s movements, his enhanced hearing being able to indicate to him when Munakata was beginning approaching. As the gentle whirring and swishing of tea soon followed, it lulled him into a light slumber, breathing coming out deep and rhythmic.     

Though Suoh wasn’t sure how much time had passed, his ears had perked up once again at the sudden ruffling of Munakata’s clothes against the tatami mats, to which he partially raised his head and lazily opened one golden eye to peer at Munakata, silently questioning his next moves.

“Come on, let’s brush your teeth.”

Though he felt a strong impulse to stretch on the mats, Suoh had caught himself in time and he bounced off before stretching languidly on the wooden floor below the raised tatami mats, aware of how upset Munakata was going to be if his claws caught and destroyed the mats, based off past experiences.

Once he let out a big and sluggish yawn, he obediently trotted after Munakata into the bathroom, which was fortunately spacious enough for both of them. Though it was a waste, Munakata opened up a new toothbrush, in fear of contaminating Suoh’s original toothbrush and set to work. Once he deemed that the amount of toothpaste was enough, Munakata started to meticulously scrub away the teeth one by one, carefully but efficiently brushing away any loose meat caught between those canines. The scene in the bathroom would have anyone’s hair standing on ends, where a man was reaching into the lion’s mouth with his entire arm to reach the far ends of the canines and his head was entirely too close to those razor-sharp teeth for comfort. However, from a trained professional, he would have able to see how relaxed and trusting the lion was of the human, opening his mouth as large as possible, which couldn’t have been comfortable, but still stubbornly holding his jaws apart, determined to not injure the human.

Once Munakata was satisfied with their cleanliness, he requested for Suoh to hold his mouth open just a little longer so that he could use a nozzle to spray and wash away the toothpaste, seeing that Munakata was unsure whether Suoh still had the ability to gargle and this was much more efficient and less troublesome.

Checking and when content with his handiwork, Munakata then set off to settle his own dental hygiene, while Suoh, tired of having his mouth hang open, decided that sleep was in order. However, before that, he had something he wanted to do in mind, so he sat down, tail swishing lazily side to side on the carpeted bedroom floor as he waited for his lover to enter the bedroom.

When Munakata finally went entered the bedroom and was met with the sight of Suoh sitting there waiting for him, with what was almost like a smirk, he raised his eyebrow in suspicion, unwaveringly staring at Suoh, silently asking for an answer. Suoh merely jerked his head towards the bed, indicating that Munakata was to get into bed first before Suoh would follow. He scrutinised Suoh a little longer before finally giving in, worn out from the day and tempted by sleep. As soon he lied on the bed and spectacles set aside on the bedside table, Suoh pounced.

Munakata, who was flat on his back, had his head trapped between his large front paws and his hips held in place by two back ones. His eyes directly met Suoh’s amber ones, slightly startled that though Suoh was now physically a lion, his eyes didn’t change, golden orbs glowing brightly in the dark. Before a word could leave his mouth, the tip of a rough tongue gently licked at Munakata’s lips, almost a whisper of a kiss, before the heavy lion plopped down onto his chest, snout tucked under Munakata’s chin, eyes closed in contentment.

Taken aback by the delicate act of affection that was unlike Suoh, Munakata didn’t immediately push the weight off of him, wrapping his arms around the lion to humour his boyfriend a little, but when it soon got difficult to breathe, Munakata turned his body, causing the lion to fall off and land into the soft mattress next to him, all the while still hugging the lion. Though difficult to manoeuvre, they eventually found a comfortable position, with one of Suoh’s paw a comforting weight over Munakata’s waist and his tail curled protectively around Munakata’s thigh. Munakata had tucked his chin between Suoh’s two furry ears and though his mane tickled his nose a little, it was as soft as Suoh’s hair and strangely, had the same familiar, calming scent, enticing him to drift off into his dreams.

* * *

 

Right on cue at 6.45 a.m., Munakata rouse from his slumber, still held in place but a little less strongly now. In fact, it was so eerily similar to how he was used to waking up to Suoh that his brain took a little while longer than usual to register the presence of the round, fluffy and brown ears still nestled within Suoh’s fiery red hair. Once it did though, it jolted Munakata awake and he rubbed away the sleep from his eyes, blinking a couple of times to ensure he wasn’t hallucinating before tentatively reaching out to rub gently away at them in fascination. They felt like what they looked, warm velvety skin hidden under soft fur, and as the rubbing became increasingly insistent, they started twitching in response, slowly spurring the owner awake.

The owner, eyes still shut, waved his hand around carelessly, as though batting away a fly, and let out a grunt of annoyance, before burrowing further into Munakata’s chest, nuzzling towards his source of warmth. Munakata let out a fond chuckle at how much resemblance Suoh had to a real cat, before affectionately stroking his hair. In reply, he felt Suoh’s unmistakable lion tail tightened around his calf together with the arms around his waist. After being with Suoh for a few years, he had soon learnt at the beginning that he was required to set aside some extra time for cuddling in the morning with his sleepy boyfriend, who would cling to his waist and hold him down as firm as a boulder, refusing stubbornly to let him go, in order to still turn up to work on time.

To humour Suoh a little longer, Munakata placed his chin on Suoh’s head and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Suoh, pulling him snug against his chest. While the blue-haired Captain relaxed, the gears in his head churned quickly, processing the situation at hand. Clearly, some portion of the strain’s power had worn off, but not all of it was dissipated, explaining why his boyfriend now still had some leftover features from being a lion. Suddenly catching sight of the digital clock in the room, the bright red number announced it to be 7.15 am, high time for him to get up and head to work.

Setting his hands against the lean forearms on his waist in preparation to peel them off, the arms suddenly circled and _tighten_ in retaliation, clearly sending Suoh’s message of refusal for Munakata to leave for work. Munakata continued to struggle to remove those bulky arms, but it almost seemed to be futile until they slackened suddenly and Munakata had to catch himself from falling off the bed from the sudden absence of the pull from Suoh. Before he could give Suoh a piece of his mind, Suoh’s bare and muscular chest abruptly covered the expanse of his vision as the hybrid reached over Munakata to grab something off Munakata’s bedside table. The blinding white light from Munakata’s PDA answered Munakata’s unspoken question and he quickly realised what Suoh’s intention. However, other than the ears and tails, it seemed that the animal’s quick reflexes stayed with him as well, allowing him to swiftly escape Munakata’s grasp while dialling Awashima’s number.

“Hello, Awashima speaking.”

“Your captain’s not comin’ in today.”

“Suoh Mikoto!? Please put Captain on the line immediately.”

“He’s not comin’ today. Mkay’ bye.”

“Wai-!”

Before even Awashima could complete her sentence, Suoh hung up and threw the phone back onto the bedside table on his side, keeping it far enough out of Munakata’s reach.

“Suoh! What do you think you’re doing! I can’t afford to skip work so suddenly!”

“Isn’t taking care of a sick boyfriend good enough of an excuse?”

“You aren’t sick in any definitions of that word. I’m leaving for work.”

“But leaving me here, _unsupervised_ , free to roam wherever I want, is fine?”

“…Suoh. Is that a threat?”

“It could be. Or that I’m just finding reasons to spend the day with you.”

Due to the abrupt and unexpected nature of Suoh’s confession, Munakata couldn’t help the shock that interrupted his thoughts of nagging at Suoh’s lack of responsibility, resulting in his frown relaxing, brows rising and violet orbs going wide. Though he was well aware and closely acquainted with Suoh’s antics, it was mostly results of wanting to cut corners so as to use as little energy as possible. However, to hear such an affectionate and unforeseen want straight from the horse’s mouth, both second-hand embarrassment as well as unavoidable endearment welled up within Munakata’s chest, painting a soft blush upon Munakata’s cheeks and causing the human to look away, before muttering softly.

“…Fine. Just this once, okay?”

“Mmm.”

Only then did Munakata allow himself to be pulled back into the welcoming embrace, and to sneak in a bit more rest before heading back to his inevitable hectic schedule.

However, due to Munakata’s strict schedule, his body clock wasn’t able to handle him sleeping past 9 am, resulting in him drifting in and out of light naps, until he gave up and decided to start his day.

With the confirmation of Munakata staying at home for the day, Suoh _finally_ allowed him to get out of bed, while the hybrid snuggled a little more into the pillows, not yet willing to leave the warm cocoon of the bed. Munakata sighed fondly at the sight, before going to the washroom to fresh up. Though he wasn’t going to the office for the day, it didn’t mean that there wasn’t work he could do from home to lessen what he had to deal with once he returned.

While brushing his teeth, he came to a realisation that Fushimi, who was under the same influence as Suoh, was probably is in a similar state, and decided that a call was in order to check on his favourite subordinate.

“Yes, Yata speaking.”

“Ah, Yata-kun. Could you put Fushimi-kun on the line, please?”

“Saru? Uh, hold on.”

A muffled call of the pet name sounded softly in Munakata’s ear before Fushimi’s clear and stoic voice came through.

“What is it, Captain?”

“It seems that my hypothesis was right, seeing that you can talk now. Do you still have the ears and tail of a wolf?”

“…yes, I do.”

A silent pause before Fushimi hesitantly muttered.

“Do I want to know how you know?”

“Maybe you do. Either way, I will still enlighten you. Suoh Mikoto is in the same predicament as you, hence my day off.”

“Mik-Suoh?!”

At the exclamation, Yata’s boisterous shout reverberated through the phone call.

“Mikoto-san?! What happened to Mikoto-san!?”

Even through the phone call, Yata’s worry came through as clear as day. Unbeknownst to Munakata, Suoh had gotten up by then and his sharp hearing allowed him to catch the gist of the conversation. Snaking his arms around Munakata’s slim waist and plopping his chin on his shoulder, he let out a simple ‘Yo.’, husky and deep from sleep.

“Mikoto-san! Are you okay!”

By then, Yata’s enthusiasm was causing him to unconsciously shout into the call, causing a wincing Munakata to put some distance between the phone speaker and his poor ear. However, before either Suoh or Munakata could reply, Yata had determinedly shouted that he and Saru were going to come over to check on Mikoto-san. To which, not missing a beat, Munakata replied that that would be ideal as he has some work he would like to discuss with Fushimi-kun as well, drawing out a distinct groan of annoyance from Fushimi, who was unable to go against _both_ his lover and boss. Throughout it all, Suoh merely comfortably rested his head against Munakata’s cheek and looked like he was on the verge of falling asleep again.

 

 

 


	4. Possessive Streak...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finallllllyyyyy the last chapter is uploaded so sorry everyone! I finally stopped work but school's starting so I was really worn out and didn't really have any motivation to write! Thankfully I managed to get some back and finished up this story :> As usual, please enojo

As Yata stood in front of the apartment that Suoh and Munakata stayed, he couldn’t help but to stare in awe at the posh yet minimalistic appearance of the property, no doubt costing numbers that Yata didn’t dare to compare with his monthly income. On the other hand, Fushimi barely batted an eyelash, considering the extravagant deco he was used to at Scepter 4, this was barely on par.

Yata suddenly distinctly felt that they were underdressed, with him in his usual white sweater thrown over a black singlet paired with camo Bermudas, and Fushimi in a plain dark jacket with the hood pulled over to hide his ears and a pair of loose sweat pants, hoping that the bagginess looked natural enough and wasn’t due to a furry tail curled around one of his legs.

Fushimi confidently strode towards the lobby in his black sneakers, who had already taken the time to observe and mentally mapped out their route while Yata was staring in awe, and the latter stumbled behind, trying to catch up in a pair of worn-out but matching sneakers.

Yata’s eyes glowed with the curiosity of a child as his gaze wandered about, taking in the amenities available, like the gym and pool, while blindly following Fushimi, who by then, had one hand grasped around Yata’s as they weaved about to their destination. The chestnut-haired usually would have been too embarrassed and red-faced by the public display of affection but was now clearly too distracted to notice.

Only when they were finally alone in the lift heading up, then did Yata exclaim his disbelief and excitement, all to which Fushimi merely kept quiet to while mentally taking notes. After all, he and Yata have had discussions of moving back together like before, and maybe this was a good starting point. He would have to search for an apartment that was similar enough to the one they were in while keeping the price point to somewhere he would convince Yata to accept.

Another thing. He would have to make sure that they stayed at a convenient distance between HOMRA and Scepter 4 _and_ that they were going to be far enough from the couple they were about to meet. He didn’t need to give Yata even more incentive to meet up with Suoh more than he already did, plus staying near his Captain didn’t sound like a pleasant idea at all.

His thoughts were interrupted by a light and clear bell ‘ding’ and the elevator doors opened up to a corridor that was well-kept and adhered to the minimalistic theme of the entire place. Wasting no time, Yata briskly walked to their destination, hesitating for just a second before heaving in a large breath, straightening himself and pressing the simple doorbell. A muted ‘ding-dong’ could be heard and within mere moments, the door opened revealing Munakata, dressed in a dark navy yukata, much to Yata’s displeasure. He had hoped that Mikoto-san had been the one to have opened the door.

As polite as always, Munakata played the role of a splendid host, warmly welcoming them into the apartment and while asking them for their preferred choice of beverage as they headed to the living room. Fushimi had curtly replied, requesting for a glass of water, and when Munakata turned to Yata for a reply, both of them were met with a wide-eyed Yata, whose gaze was locked onto Suoh lazing on the couch. Both the Scepter 4 clansmen could have sworn there were sparkles jumping out of those hazel orbs.

“Mi-Mi-Mi-Mikoto-san!!”  

“Hnn..?”

“You-You are s-so…”

The rest of the occupants waited expectantly for Yata’s reply, not at all bothered by the vanguard’s energetic shouts.

“You are SO COOL! CAN I TOUCH YOUR EARS? OHMYGOD MIKOTO-SAN YOU HAVE A TAIL! OF COURSE, MIKOTO-SAN WOULD BE A LION!”

Both Munakata and Fushimi winced at the volume at which Yata’s voice suddenly escalated to while Suoh, who was already used to the rowdiness of HOMRA, merely yawned in response, before sluggishly sitting up to silently invite Yata to sit. Though Yata was definitely on the noisier side of the spectrum, he was still a loyal and reliable HOMRA clansman nevertheless and HOMRA was family.

As Fushimi continued watching Yata fuss and fanboy over Suoh, he couldn’t stop the painful tightness that built in his chest that eventually forced him to look away with an annoyed click of his tongue. Though Munakata watched on the scene fondly, he couldn’t help but notice the frown that grew increasingly on his subordinate’s face as the scene played out.

It was at this point he invited Fushimi into his study to discuss work while informing that he will bring their beverages straight to the room and directed Fushimi to the door first. Fushimi followed him dutifully but almost too hurriedly, eyes peeking back at the HOMRA pair reluctantly before tearing them away to head into the study room. Once he was sure that Fushimi was settled into a chair, who still was sulking almost like a child, Munakata headed to the kitchen to prepare.

Though Munakata wasn’t clear on the details about Fushimi’s childhood, he was able to hypothesise that Fushimi’s life before meeting Yata wasn’t exactly the best for nurturing a growing child, a conclusion drawn from observations of how he chooses to draw up walls around himself for protection and yet the neglect of his well-being, the refusal to let anyone in and yet selfless to the point of self-destruction. Fushimi probably was insecure about himself and didn’t see the value in himself like how everyone else did. It was no wonder why he immediately took the chance to withdraw himself away from Yata and Suoh; he didn’t want to get hurt.

Fushimi was already well aware of Yata’s undying devotion to Suoh as a King and logically, he knew that this shouldn't mean more than it is but that nagging voice in his head couldn’t stop spelling out all the worst possible situation, making his throat and chest constrict even more painfully. Furthermore, it just so happened that both _he_ and _Suoh_ were the ones who turned into animals, which led to the inevitable thoughts of them being compared. When it came to Suoh, Fushimi couldn’t help but feel inferior to Suoh, especially having gone through the stages where he personally experienced Yata’s admiration and adoration shift from him to Suoh, which equates to him obviously not being good enough to keep Misaki’s attention on him since Suoh was able to steal it away. Before he could tumble down further into more toxic thoughts, Munakata interrupted with a firm knock to announce his presence before coming in.

“Fushimi-kun. Thank you for taking the time to come over.”

“It’s fine, it’s about work anyways. Can we start?”

“Of course.”

Munakata gracefully set down a glass of water and a cup of hot tea on the table, before retrieving the documents that he wanted to discuss. With the door closed, Yata’s exclamations B definitely more muted and muffled, the room clearly built to allow for the occupant to enjoy reading or working in a more serene environment. Wasting no time at all, both of them quickly fell into their occupational roles, tones and body posture becoming more professional.

Time passed quickly for the both of them, with stacks of work piling on quickly without them to handle them in the office, some of which Awashima had kindly sent them via fax, those that weren’t that important anyway. They couldn’t risk confidential information leaking after all. It was only at some point Fushimi had tiredly run his hand through his unwaxed hair unconsciously, sweeping them back, that the hood of the hoodie finally fell off. Munakata’s eyes curiously flickered away from the documents to have a quick glance at the furry ears that were perched on top of Fushimi’s head, surrounded by slightly messy dark locks. Fushimi hadn’t noticed the change in his Captain’s attention and continuing droning on about his reports until he realised that Munakata was uncomfortably intruding his personal bubble.

If Suoh’s ears were anything to go by on, the ears would be incredibly soft and warm to the touch, considering how much more lusciously covered in fur those wolf ears were.

“Fushimi-kun. Please hold still.”

With that as his only warning, Munakata’s hands shot out, Fushimi’s ears now trapped between Munakata’s fingers, where they gently but insistently rubbed away at those fluffy ears. As Munakata had predicted, the ears were indeed much softer than Suoh’s, slightly cooler but still definitely pleasant to the touch. Fushimi had only enough time to spit out a ‘Wha-’ before his senses became assaulted and overwhelmed.

Due to Fushimi’s temper and annoyance, people mostly kept their distance from him, with the exception of Yata, but as a result, Fushimi was generally considered more sensitive than most and with the wolf’s anatomy, he couldn’t help but submit to the rubbing. They definitely felt _good_ but the idea of it being _Munakata_ instead of _Misaki_ made Fushimi uncomfortable and he tried to push away his Captain’s hands. However, his arms barely had any strength and all he could do was to grip on to Munakata’s wrist tightly, being unable to accumulate enough strength to push him away.

Fushimi made a couple of attempts of hardening his voice and requesting firmly for his Captain to cease what he was doing, but the whimpers and whines that leaked out in between the words made it unsurprisingly unauthoritative. Fushimi’s face was flushed and tears of frustration glazed his defiant glare. All in all, it was a sight extremely uncharacteristic of Fushimi and Munakata was highly amused to see such an endearing side of his favourite subordinate.

Right as a tear reached its limit and escaped Fushimi’s eye, Yata had unceremoniously opened the door wide, mouth opened, ready to ask whether Fushimi was ready to head home. They were so caught up in work that they didn’t realise that the sun was beginning to set, casting a gentle orange light in the room.

The sight that greeted Yata left him speechless, initially from shock and then anger. Fushimi was _blushing_ , with tear traces down his pale pink cheeks, hands grasped tightly around Munakata’s wrist, while Munakata was glancing happily and rubbing away at Fushimi’s ears. _His_ Fushimi, mind you.

Munakata had barely any time to spare Yata a look before the latter hurriedly gripped one of Fushimi’s wrist, pulling him out and away from Munakata’s reach, before snapping that it was late and it was time to go home. Fushimi, all the while, was still recovering from the overstimulation and the surprise of being jerked so roughly around. Yata harshly tugged Fushimi to the door, hastily putting their shoes on and finally dragging him out of that apartment and headed home.

With the door wide open, Suoh had seen everything, from the way Munakata’s eye gleamed with delight as he rubbed away at Fushimi’s ears, the way Fushimi was desperately grabbing Munakata’s wrists and the way Yata had rashly reacted while tugging Fushimi away. Despite knowing his lover’s lack of common sense when it came to personal space, a wave of jealousy still overtook Suoh, who gruffly stood, walked into Munakata’s study and lifted Munakata up, like a sack of rice, over his shoulder, ignoring Munakata’s initial cry of shock and then indignant demands to let him down that followed.

Suoh then uncourteously plopped Munakata down onto their bed, with a breath forced out of the Captain upon impact. Suoh then glowered above Munakata, golden orbs staring unwaveringly into violet ones, discontent swimming around in those piercing eyes.

Munakata only stared back in genuine confusion, not understanding both Yata’s and Suoh’s sudden hostile behaviours. Has he done something wrong? All he did was harmlessly tease his favourite subordinate.

“Don’t touch him like that.”

“…Excuse me, what?”

“Don’t touch Fushimi like that.”

“I was just teasing him-”

“No.”

“But Mikoto-.”

“I’m the only one you should be doing that to.”

Before Munakata could process, a pair of all too familiar lips crashed into him, stealing whatever response he had away. Munakata’s eyes widened as he finally understood what Mikoto was implying, before closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Mikoto’s neck, welcoming and returning the kiss.

As they separated, Munakata opened his eyes sultrily and a smirk graced his features before triumphantly announcing his realisation.

“Jealous, Mikoto? I can rub your ears too if you would like.”

Suoh, upon hearing and seeing the smug look on Munakata’s face, mumbled out a defiant ‘no’ before burying himself into Munakata’s neck, underneath his chin, snuggling and taking in his lover’s familiar and comforting scent.

“You are, aren’t you?”

“No, I’m not.”

“Sure, you ar-.”

“Shut up Munakata.”

Suoh then proceeded to heaved Munakata up such that the latter was sitting and leaning against the headboard while Suoh positioned himself onto Munakata’s lap, with his face nuzzling his stomach and ears at a perfect position for rubbing. The twitch that his ears gave in anticipation didn’t miss Munakata’s eyes who then fondly sighed, before submitting to Suoh’s silent request, with an exasperated but a content smile.

* * *

 

The walk back to their apartment was tense and unusually quiet. Fushimi, who was used to be being silent, was unused to how untalkative Misaki was, who usually blabbered on endlessly about anything and everything. Now, with no one to fill in the silence, it was both nerve-racking and uncomfortable.

Only when did they arrived back home, then did Yata speak up. His tone barely concealed his anger, even without its usual volume.

“Don’t allow your Captain to do that to you! It’s weird!”

Fushimi, though taken aback by Yata’s outburst, flared back immediately in response, not pleased at being the target of the blunt force of his lover’s hypocritical anger, considering that just not that long ago, _he_ was the one asking whether _he_ could touch Suoh’s ears.

“That’s rich coming from you, _Misaki._ Weren’t you just touching your _King’s_ ears earlier too?”

“That’s-that’s different! I just wanted a feel of it, I was curious!”

“Not because he’s your _Mikoto-san_?”

“Look, Saru. We have talked about this! Mikoto-san is just my King, nothing more, nothing less. Just like how the Blue King is yours. But this time, he went overboard! Who touches their own clansmen to the point where they are a crying mess!?”

“Wha- I was _not_ crying!”

“You were!”

“Was not! I was just overwhelmed, okay?”

“Even so, your Captain should’ve stopped!”

“Misaki. Captain has absolutely no common sense when it comes to interpersonal relations. He probably didn’t even realise that he should’ve stopped.” Fushimi looked absolutely deadpanned as he said it, eyes trained on Yata’s.

“But-!”

“The Captain meant no harm, heck, he was probably _amused_ by it. He intrudes into _everyone’s_ personal space and has absolutely no concept of how to interact properly with people. Don’t mind him.”

“Even so!”

At this point, Fushimi merely cocked an eyebrow at Misaki, awaiting his response in order to craft an appropriate argument back. However, Yata tore his gaze away from Fushimi, looking down diagonally at the floor, before muttering under his breath.

“Sorry, what did you say?”

A slightly louder mutter was heard, but the low timbre made the words blurred.

“What?”

Yata’s head suddenly shot up, eyes glowing predatorily, locked onto their target and Yata slowly stalked towards Fushimi, who unconsciously backed up, intimidated by the intense emotions in those hazel eyes. Despite the height difference, the intensity of the vanguard’s gaze easily overpowered the towering Fushimi, until Fushimi fell back sitting on the bed that Yata had unconsciously led him towards.

With Fushimi sitting, Yata finally gained the height advantage as well, who then crawled up and placed both knees on either side of Fushimi’s thighs, almost as though Yata was straddling him. The chestnut-haired male then placed both hands on each of Fushimi’s shoulders, pull the bespectacled man closer, to the point where either of them could count the number of lashes that lined the other’s eyes, where they shared each other’s breath.

Though Yata could easily defeat Fushimi in a battle of pure brute strength, he was holding on firm, but not tight. Fushimi could easily manoeuvre his way out if he really wanted to, if only he wasn’t so captivated by the fierce gaze that kept him locked in place and restrained his own stormy eyes from straying away.

Though the tone was low and quiet, his whisper held more weight and severity than any other loud cries he had ever shouted.

“I said. The only one who can see you like that and get you like that should be _me_ and _only me_.”

Fushimi’s orbs widened in response, completely caught off guard by how serious the usually boisterous vanguard was currently, attention held fast by the stare of his lover.

However, once the words processed in his brain, Fushimi couldn’t stop the blush that flooded his cheeks, which in turn, finally allowed for the words the other has said in the heat of the moment to sink in. The vanguard flushed furiously in response, almost comparable the shade of his hair, but he still kept his eyes stubbornly trained on the dark-haired male, though it became increasingly harder as time went by.

“Hmm~ When did the virgin Misaki become so bold?”

“Shu-shut the fuck up, Saru! I’m being se-serious here!”

“Hmmm~” was all Fushimi had hummed back amusingly, while smug triumphant overtook his features.

Yata, who had used up all his courage for the day, forcefully pushing Fushimi down, before quickly burrowing his way into his lover’s chest and snaking his arm around his waist, hugging and squeezing his lover tightly, out of love and possibly to hide his humiliation. Fushimi returned the gesture, pulling his partner close to him, enjoying the comfort and warmth he brought. Even so, there were instances where Fushimi couldn't help but let out an amused chuckle, to which Yata would mumble a soft, muffled ‘shut up’ into his chest, completely void of spite, until the two eventually fell into a sweet slumber in each other’s arms.

* * *

 

By the following sunrise, all the strain’s power has faded and all have returned as to how it should be, with Fushimi and Munakata returning back to work to catch up on their hectic schedule and Yata and Suoh carrying out their HOMRA duties, which translate to Yata fulfilling most of it while Suoh lazed around as usual.

However, when the day ended, Munakata had abruptly called Fushimi to his office without any reason, and while Fushimi could think of a couple of reports that were due soon, they weren’t particularly urgent. As per work etiquette, Fushimi knocked on the large mahogany doors, announced his presence and only entered once acknowledged.

“Fushimi-kun. Please come forward towards my desk.”

Without speaking, Fushimi merely cocked an eyebrow at his superior before obeying.

“This letter. I would have to trouble you to help me deliver this to Yata-kun.”

“…Understood.”

“Oh, and please don’t look inside. It’s confidential information, for his eyes only.”

Though Fushimi gave a suspicious look at the letter then one at his Captain, he finally nodded reluctantly before storing the letter safely in his bag and headed home.

When Fushimi pulled out the letter to pass to Yata, to say that Yata was apprehensive and wary was an understatement. Though after some persuasion from Fushimi, Yata eventually accepted the letter reluctantly. As promised, Fushimi left the room to give some privacy to Yata, heading to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water.

The letter felt slightly thick in Yata’s hands, as though there were multiple pages held within the envelope. True to his nature, Yata ripped opened the letter unceremoniously, not at all concerned with tearing the envelope apart. Thankfully, the content remained intact.

Drawing out the first page, Yata became reading the letter. Munakata’s handwriting was beautiful, cursive and neat, almost as though it was printed. However, despite the pleasantness to read, the words used by him had Yata’s head spinning. How did someone even know that many long words?

Glancing over the letter quickly, Yata managed to get the gist of the letter, mainly an apology for the previous day. As Saru had mentioned, Munakata had admitted that he did not have enough experience and knowledge on how to interact properly with others, either he was too distant and professional or overbearing and he apologised for the misunderstanding that occurred. However, what caught his eye was the last note at the end, stating that there was a gift he had for Yata-kun and that these were the only copies he had.

Reaching into the envelope once more, his finger glided against a smooth surface and a glossy surface, which immediately told Yata that the remaining stack within the envelope had to be photographs. Curiously, Yata took them out, and upon seeing them, his eyes enlarged almost to a comical degree and a reflex gasp made it way out of his mouth before fits of giggle started to consume him.

Hearing the surprise intake of breath, Fushimi came back to have a peek and when he saw Yata chuckling away while flipping through what appeared to be photos and his brain clicked. There was only one thing Captain could have sent Yata, his _boyfriend_ , to make him laugh so delightfully to this degree. It must be embarrassing pictures of _him_ as a wolf.

As quick as an eagle, he swooped down, ready to snatch those pictures out of Yata’s hands, but Yata’s reflexes were just slightly quicker, tucking them safely, away from Fushimi's reach. Fushimi grumbled as he tried to reach for them but Yata was just too quick for him.

“Come on, I know those photos must be humiliating pictures of me, give them to me!”

“No! Never! I know you will be shredding them and burning them!”

“OF COURSE, WHAT ELSE WILL I DO WITH THEM THEN?”

“NO WAY! THESE ARE TOO CUTE! I’M KEEPING THEM! THEY'RE MY TREASURES NOW.”

Upon hearing what Yata said, Fushimi became even more determined to get rid of those photos and soon, there were two grown men chasing each other around, wrestling to get a hold of those pictures. However, all this time, both of them had playful, wide grins on their faces.

_Maybe your Captain’s not that bad after all, Saru._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that you enjoyed this little story that I wrote and thank you so, so much for reading through the entire story!


End file.
